


Dinner

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Choosing dinner.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'drain'

Peri beamed as she looked at the row of bottles along the top of the butcher's counter. Each was filled with blood drained from the day's meat, bright red and marked with its origin. Perfect for a noble like herself who shared a touch of the Dusk Dragon's curse but didn't have the same deep need as her lord. 

"What do you suggest today?" Peri asked, peering at the butcher. She wanted to cook for Lord Xander and Laslow, but she certainly wanted something for herself, red and yummy and so, so good... 

She'd indulge them all, happily, gratefully-- smiling.


End file.
